The Lost Legion
by ModiOG
Summary: Shortly after the fall of Gaea, new threats are rising. How will Percy and the other demigods insure their survival? With political games that would make their parents proud! Canon parings and so many bad words, it would make Hades shiver so.. it's rated M for language, not lemons.
1. Chapter 1: The Lost Legion

**Chapter 1: The Lost Legion**

Reyna was asleep when the buccina sounded. The sound rushed her body awake quickly. Quickly summoning her armour, she ran forward. Stumbling from her praetorian villa, she glanced at the forming legion and visiting Camp Half-Blood soldiers before looking at the intruder, or more accurately, intruders. In front of her, standing in perfect military rows, was what looked like half of a legion. She noticed at the front of the crowd from New Rome a lone man in some very familiar armour questioning what appeared to be the leader.

As Reyna stepped next to the son of Neptune, she acted shocked by the conversation.

"Sorry man, you're about 3 months late."

"Of course we are," the "mystery" man muttered.

Reyna took this lull as an opportunity to speak, "Jackson, you know him?"

"Yeah Rey. Ran into these guys a few times after Gaia fell."

This seemed like a good time to ask what everyone in the 12th legion was thinking. "And just who are they?"

The man across from them spoke instead of Percy. His bright blue eyes shined with a look of mischievousness, "My apologies Praetor Ramirez-Arellano," She noticed him looking for a reaction to her last name and quickly erased the anger from her face. "My name is Jake Major, son of Jupiter. Praetor of the Thirteenth Legion _Cincta Ignis_." There was silence for a good three seconds before all hell broke loose.

Shouts of detest and anger sounded from the warriors of Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood. By this time the centurions from both sides had stepped forward along with the cabin leaders of CHB.

Reyna heard a gasp and turned around to see Octavian standing in shock, his voice wavered when he spoke,

"O-of course. You ARE the one from my visions, although it was hard to recognise you without the armour."

Jake laughed before responding, "Yeah sounds about right. Oh yeah! Here let me show you!" Percy looked ready to murder his own cousin when suddenly there was the sound of metal against metal. When Reyna turned back the Praetor of the 13th, she was at a loss for words.

The boots and greaves of his armour were made out of a bright silvery metal and embossed with the roman numeral XIII on both greave. The toe of his boots came to a point and looked sharp enough to kill and had metal wings on both sides. He wore what looked like tactical ballistics pants under the spaced armour on his legs. His hands were wrapped in leather, but the vambraces on his forearms both had lightning bolts on them. Both were gold inlays on the same silver as his greaves. His chest piece was, once again, the same silver, but instead of inlaid gold, the gold looked to be moving sharply like lightning through the rivets carved into the chest piece. The gold created an outline of a bolt surrounded by a laurel wreath with wings behind them. His helmet had to be enchanted. It was a standard Praetor's hemet, but his was made of the same silver and inlaid with a gold laurel wreath. But that was not what made it special. Running from front to back on his head, in place of the usual horse hair plume was lightning. The harsh light flashed in the shape of a perfect plume.

Percy reluctantly gave his cousin ten denarius while grumbling about stupid, showoff gods and their children.

Jake happily took them, "Well Perce, looks like once again I win our bet."

"You only win because Vesta gave you some kick-ass armour!"

"Yeah well your _dad_ gave you some seriously sweet armour too." Jake stressed the word dad, either in distain or emphasization, Reyna did not know.

"Look your father cares for you more than you know." Well Percy wasted no time in answering that question.

"Then why was Vesta there more often?"

"You know why." Percy and Jake may know, but Reyna didn't, it was then that she felt guilty for what seemed like eavesdropping on a private conversation.

"Yeah I know…." Jake sounded genuinely saddened by that and at that moment he looked less like a leader of men and more like someone's little brother who needed a hug. Reyna had a feeling that Percy would happily oblige, but Jake would not be keen to such actions in front of his men.

Reyna, although trusting of Percy's new cousin, was still wary of the new Legion to arrive at New Rome.

"Praetor Major, why have the Gods instructed you to come to New Rome?"

"Ah! I believe that's my job!" Reyna could feel the shift in the air. With the assembled demigods already on edge, Mars' mere presence could be enough to push some over the edge. More specifically, a certain bloodthirsty augur.

"Lord Mars Ultor," Reyna said while going to a knee with everyone following her example. Well almost everyone. Percy rolled his eyes and crossed his arms impatiently. Jake however acknowledged the patron of rome with a simple tilt of his head and a "sup?"

"Praetor Major, Praetor Ramirez-Arellano you and your centurions are required in the _Principia_ along with the cabin counselors from Camp Half-Blood in 20 minutes for introductions and explanations."

"Of course Lord Mars," Reyna, while not entirely enjoying the company of Mars, did very much like being alive. Although it didn't seem like Jake and Percy did.

"Whatever meathead," they said. AT. THE. SAME. DAMN. TIME. And of course Percy, the idiot he is turned to his cousin and asked, "Hey are you my long lost cousin or something?"

Mars didn't find it funny. And he told the sons of Jupiter and Neptune as much.

"Listen punks, I don't care how much your daddys love you, I'll kill you both if you ever insult me again!"

Then something unfathomable to Reyna happened, they laughed. It started out as a chuckle from the two brainless demigods in front of her, but then their entire bodies shook.

Jake shook off his laughter and in one of the most terrifying things Reyna had ever witnessed, he released his aura. In a matter of seconds, Mars was threatening this 17 year old boy, but now Mars stood terrified as the son of the sky lived up to his name. Jacob, the Deceiver. One second seeming to be like a simple soldier the next making the patron of rome tremble. And then Percy took his younger cousin's example and released his. Now they had made their patron, the God of Rome, Mars Ultor, look like an ant. Mars returned the favor quickly recomposing himself, "Well if this little contest is over, I'll see you in 20," and flashed away.

XIII

3rd Person POV

Once the requested demigods had made it to the conference room, they were greeted with the smirking form of Diana along with her Lieutenant, Thalia Grace. Thalia took one look at Jake and instantly looked at him in disgust, something Jake noticed.

"Im sorry Lieutenant I know it's been a while, but do we need to dwell on the past?"

Thalia practically shook, "WHAT IN THE GOD'S NAMES IS HE DOING HERE?!"

Not sure what to do, Percy stood protectively in front of Jake. "Thalia what is you problem?!"

"He's my problem Kelp Head!"

Jake at the time, being the calm, collected, and professional commander he is, stuck his tongue out at her.

"Listen here you little shit," Thalia began, "I don't care if you beat me last time, I will MURDER you!"

Reyna, not wanting any blood stood up next to a snickering Lupa and asked, "Lady Lupa, what is the issue between the Praetor and Thalia?"

Lupa laughed before answering. "Well Reyna as you can see they have a little bit of… history. The 13th and the Huntresses have crossed paths many times, Jake and Thalia started out on better terms than usual for a hunter and male because they're siblings, but as they worked together more, well she realised how close she was getting to the centurion of the first and started distancing herself. When he confronted her about it, well Jake stepped in and he has the scar on his face to prove how heated that argument got."

"Who struck first," Reyna asked.

Jake meanwhile was listening to Reyna and Lupa's conversation and decided to jump in, "Well praetor, she punched me first, I asked her what her problem was, and she thought trying to decapitate me was the best response."

Diana appeared to be over this little squabble and called for attention, "Thalia, Praetor Major sit down and shut up. You can settle this in the Colosseum later. Now please, Praetor Major introduce your centurions."

"Of course. Now I have the 13th divided into 3 cohorts since it is roughly half of the size of a normal legion. Of these 3 cohorts, The 1st is the main attack group of the 13th and has the best tactical fighters in that as a unit they are exceptional at group fighting. This however doesn't mean they can't fight individually. I am willing to bet the weakest soldier could decimate anyone in the 12th." Cue disgruntled noises from the _Fulminata._ "Now the second is more of a scout and stealth based regiment. They could walk into New Rome and topple it within a day, that I have absolutely no doubt of." Lupa didn't fail to miss the prideful look in Diana's eye as she gazed at the Centurion of the second. " The 3rd is our support group. Sub-divided into a messenger group comprised of mostly children of Mercury, they keep our orders running smoothly. Also our children of Apollo act as the healers of course. None of them can be trusted with a bow, apparently," Jake said this while looking at the 3rd's centurion, who looked extremely guilty while still maintaining an insane smile. Probably due to the bandage on Jake's arm no doubt caused by one of his men's arrows. "Finally we have our spec-ops or _Fallax _unit. Demigods and legacies baring abilities that can be used to deceive the enemy. Also included in this team are our tacticians and heaviest hitters. Deployed to take out high value targets on the battle ground, their job is to disrupt communications by taking out where the communications come from, the commanders."

Jake paused for a moment, "Oh yes! Centurions introduce yourselves, full titles."

The centurion of the 1st stood up, "Hello my name is Ben Thompson. I am the son of Bellona, hello sister." Reyna's lips twitched up in amusement at her apparative brothers comment. Ben was large at 6'5, with only Percy even near his height. His brown hair was short at turned sharply up at the front. His hair was the same color as his eyes, but his eyes were terrifying. They looked like broken glass someone had made into a sword.

The female next to him looked pleadingly at Jake but with the harshest look anyone had seen on his face so far, he motioned her up. "Cowardice make no allies. Honesty is something we should all be able to have when in this room." Reyna suppressed a laugh, thinking of the lies constantly told in this room.

The female offered him a small smile and nodded at Jake before turning to the rest of the room.

"While my heritage may surprise many, know my mother is not to blame for my birth." Confused looks followed this statement before the still unknown teen introduced herself. "My name is Jessica Hunley. I am the daughter of Diana." The shocked gasps from around the room were only silenced by Jessica's next words. "See my mother as you wish, but be warned the 13th is a family."

"A messy one," Jake muttered.

"So help me Jake, I will cut your balls off and present them to my mother as an offering if you don't shut up."

"Jess is that anyway to treat your boyfriend," the 3rd and still unnamed centurion chimed in. Jake glanced between Diana and his centurion in fear. Diana however looked at Jake with a raised eyebrow, "You think I didn't know of my daughter's poor choice in men?" Diana was smirking.

Jake catching on replied, "Well Lady Diana I regret to inform you that even if I manage to screw this up, your daughter would no longer be eligible for the hunt."

From the silence only two sounds were heard. Childlike giggling and barely withheld laughter. One was from Percy, the other was from the small child sized figure by the fireplace.

"Only you Jake. Only you would have the courage and the stupidity to admit to Lady Diana herself that you took her daughter's maidenhood." The childlike figure was shaking with laughter at this point.

Jake was grinning at the figure. "Aunt Vesta, how nice of you to drop in for a chat!" Jake's smirk was back. "Besides, Diana's fast, but im the son of lightning."

One of Diana's hunters snorted. "The same arrogance as them all. You couldn't best a Minor god much less an Olympian."

There was only a sliver of movement giving Jake away before he appeared behind the hunter, a wicked half foot blade held in front of her neck.

"Is it truly arrogance if I can back it up with action?" The hunter launched an elbow back in an attempt to strike the Praetor of the 13th, but Jake was quicker. He caught her arm before quickly flipping her onto the table with blade now drawing blood from the close contact to her skin. "I would choose your next words carefully. Only an acceptable apology would save you. Oh and don't count on you goddess for help, she is bound by ancient laws as you challenged a Praetor of Rome on Roman soil."

Thalia made a move towards Jake, but Riptide was against her throat in an instance. Thalia looked at Percy in betrayal. "Sorry Thals, but he is right. She challenged him, she will be his warm-up before you unless she apologizes."

Thalia looked at him in shock, "You would fight me? OVER HIM?!" Thalia shook with rage but the lightning flashing around her was quickly pulled toward Jake. By this point, Jake was standing on the far side of the room openly glaring at the hunter. Thalia lowered her spear as her jaw gaped. "Wha- What the fuck?!" Thalia looked flabbergasted. Jake turned around and looked sincerely at his sister. "I am proud to be roman, sis. She challenged me. Tomorrow I will face both of you two on one, maybe this time you might have a moment to actually land a strike. " The 1st centurion of the 13th, Ben, looked to try to be hiding in his chair. Jessica was laughing at a joke by her mother while Jake sat back in his chair, brooding. The last centurion had fallen asleep with his head in his hand during this confrontation. A snore broke through the scilence before Jake pushed his centurions arm causing his face to have a very abrupt meeting with the table before snapping up and yelling out "The answer is 4!" He looked around at the laughing teens and continued as if nothing had happened and threw his legs onto the table.

"Hello people my name is Daniel Henrik, but the ladies are free to call me babe," He said with a smirk.

Reyna dropped her head into her hands and proclaimed, "Not another Leo!"

Leo looked at Danny and replied, "Nah, I got you beat easy."

"Really Zuko? Show me how hot you really are."

Leo's face split due to his grin, "Oh you are on, pendejo!"

"NO!" Everyone else yelled.

"Sorry everyone. Son of Eris. Chaos is kinda my thing."

Reyna seemed stunned at this. "Jake you let a son of disorder run a cohort?"

"Yeah Rey."

Reyna was reeling. "Well Jake, that's either incredibly brave or equally dumb."

Danny grinned before replying, "Both sweety, and don't worry I won't disrupt your precious city too much."


	2. Chapter 2: Lightning By Blood

**Chapter 2: Lightning By Blood**

After wrapping up the meeting, Reyna and Jake met back at Reyna's villa. As soon as Reyna had locked the door, the rest of their party flashed in. Diana, Bellona, Vesta, and Mars stood in the living room waiting. Reyna bowed like usual, while Jake just flopped himself onto a couch.

Reyna began the second, more important meeting of the day. "Are the plans ready?"

"Yes, but you two still need to decide who the figurehead is," Mars responded.

Reyna wasted no time in shouting, "Jake!" before Jake could yell her name.

"A son of Jupiter who doesn't seek power for himself. Well I guess you are more Vesta's son than Bolt Boy's," Bellona said.

Reyna was furious. "No Jake. You are the much better politician. You do it."

"Well where's the fun in that?"

Reyna's retort died in her throat as she whipped around. Placing her knife under the intruders throat.

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

Percy and Jessica had walked in, accompanied by a blonde around Reyna's height. "Sorry Reyna, I brought fish boy and blondie felt like tagging along."

Jake snorted at Jessica's answer before rolling over onto his stomach to gaze at his girlfriend. "Hi Jess. Hi Fish Breath. Welcome Annie, to the new world order."

XIII

Frank was confused. He didn't know whether to trust the new legion. He also could tell Reyna knew these new romans much better than she let on. He knew something was up and had brought the rest of the Seven and Nico to figure it out. Only one problem. Percy and Annabeth weren't with them. Sure they were strong, but Percy and Annabeth were like, Mom and Dad. They ran the show, and ever since their little vacation after Rome, they had worked relentlessly to get the camps to trust one another. Jason, Piper, Nico, Frank himself, and many others had helped, but no one captured the hearts of warriors like Percy or was as strong politically as Annabeth had been during Senate meetings. In all honesty, Percy and Annabeth were the only two keeping the new treaties together besides Reyna, Jason, and Piper. What Frank had not expected as he waited for Reyna to answer her door was for Jake to answer it with Percy right behind him.

"In. Now." That was all Percy had to say before the little group came in. Sitting in Reyna's living room was Reyna, Jessica, Jake's girlfriend and apparently The daughter of Diana, Lady Vesta, Lady Diana, Lady Bellona, and Frank's own father Mars.

"Hi Dad." Mars' soft, proud smile melted all fear within Frank.

Annabeth walked into the room and stopped before shrugging and sitting next to Percy.

Annabeth shot Piper a look, "How long have you known about all this and not told me?"

Piper, justifiably confused replied, "I don't even know what _this_ is."

"Lady Vesta can you please fill everyone in?" Jake was playing with his girlfriend's hair as she slept on his shoulder. Jake woke her up and she turned an almost unhealthy color of red in the face before punching Jake.

"You let me fall asleep!"

"I should be the one sleeping, I was up all night last night making sure you didn't try to go up Mount Tam to kill Atlas for capturing your mom!"

"True but still fuck you." Jake glanced at Diana before smirking.

"Sorry Jess you are going to have to wait. I would hate for your mother to see that."

Diana made a gagging motion while her daughter simply replied, "You know I hear that Roman couches are very comfortable. You want to spend the next week on one?"

"Nope sorry. I will refrain from making such comments. Now onto why we are all here. If you are in this room, know that anything said inside of this room stays here. You can't swear on the Styx, because she would then know. If you give out any info from this meeting, you die. Understood?" The replies of yes allowed him to continue. "Now we are here on the orders of my father. He sent me to New Rome with a warning and a plan. The warning? Well I'll let Perce explain that."

"Thanks for putting me on the hot seat asshole. Anyway, during my little vacation with Annabeth, we ran into some very interesting people. We spectacularly pissed off two of these people. They want to kill us and the rest of 'our kind' now because of it. Sorry but hey we lived so it's ok."

Jason was worried. Percy and Annabeth hadn't said a word about Tarturus and no one had been pressing them about it. Just seeing Percy flinch so much during this hurt him. He was about to stand up and say something when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He looked over and saw his new brother. He gave a single shake of his head. He knew. He knew how hard this was for them, but he knew them saying this was important for them to heal. He knew. He knew what they saw and didn't say anything. And then Jason saw it. The same look as Percy's eyes when his mask dropped. When he was vulnerable or around his friends, sometimes he got _too_ comfortable and let the mask behind his mask slip and they saw how truly bad Tarturus had shaken him. Jason was stunned. Not only was his new younger brother immensely powerful, he was as damaged as the rest of them. Jason noticed what was happening. Here in this room were 4 extremely powerful and important Gods. Along with them were the Seven of the Second Great Prophecy, the second Praetor of the twelth, the lieutenant of the Hunt, and a Son of Jupiter who made Lod Mars Ultor shake with fear. Said son of Jupiter was dating the first demigod of Diana and had with him an imposing son of Bellona and a son of Eris with a smile so insane it scared him.

"Wait. Hold up. Time out," Jason began, "What is this Jake explain."

"Ok fine. Let me start on why we're here. About a month and a half ago, Dad came for a visit. He told me to go to New Rome. I had been in contact with Reyna for the last year or so, so I knew where to go, but I didn't know why. On the way to Rome, we were intercepted by the Hunters and Diana told me what was happening. We are here today because, while Annie and Fish Boy went down under, they managed to piss off 2 primordials. Nyx and Tarturus are out for blood, our blood. The demigod world is fractured, my father has proclaimed it time for that to stop. One problem, the hatred is still there. So how do we stop a blood feud? Well let's look at history. Julius Caesar was stabbed to death in the Senate Hall of Rome. After, his heir Augustus, his centurion Mark Antony, and his bitter rival Pompey claimed the parts of the Empire. Augustus literally killed the blood feud, thus forming the Roman Empire."

The group of people who had yet to be informed of this, were shocked beyond belief.

"So what you are saying is that you have been planning the second coming of the Empire." Jason was skeptical of this pipe dream.

Jake, however wasn't. "Why of course brother, in fact with a little help from Apollo, I now have the augury under my thumb. On top of that I have the strongest Demigod in existence on my side as well as the Praetor of Rome. Many will flock to support that. Add to that the most cunning child of Athena ever, a charmspeaker, the second Praetor, a fire-wielder, the lieutenant of the hunt, a shapeshifter, a necromancer, the greatest huntress, superman, a metal bender, and a son of disorder so good at political games it's scary and you have the greatest faction in demigod history. That's not even mentioning that we have the will of the Gods on our side."

The room was silent for 3 second.

"If you believe this will be for the betterment of all, then I'm in." Frank stepping up shook everyone into quickly agreeing.


End file.
